


Hammock

by kindoff



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Microscopic fic, Shore Leave, they're at jim's home in iowa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: Jim found Spock on the hammock.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711801) by [Iocane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane). 



Jim found Spock on the hammock, lying with a book opened on his chest, fast asleep.

Jim drank in the sight. It's rare to see Spock openly sleeping. The realization that he felt safe enough to do so in his backyard made Jim warm, happy, and rather lovesick.


End file.
